Hunter's Moon
by whitealmond
Summary: Something hollow had been filled, something hardened had been eased, when Artemis “met” and slowly grew to know Captain Short. 50 sentences from the 1sentence Livejournal community.
1. Part 1

**Fandom: **Artemis Fowl  
**Pairing: **Artemis/Holly  
**Theme set:** Delta  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning[s]: **Spoilers for "The Lost Colony," and gratuitous use of the semi-colon and dash. Written before "The Time Paradox."

Hunter's Moon, part 1

**#01 – Air**

_How appropriate_, Holly thinks, resting her head on Artemis' chest; _I finally get the chance to taste night air, and I can't breathe_.

**#02 – Apples**

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away (or so that idiom goes); it might not apply to you, but I do hope you enjoy these and recover from your infirmity soon..."

Holly finished the rest of Artemis' letter through watery eyes and a migraine, attributing the flip-flop of her heart to the illness she'd picked up days ago; ignoring his cryptic "doctor" comment to figure out later, she bit into one of the apples - and she didn't know if it was because Artemis had bred it himself or whatever, but it tasted especially sweet...

**#03 – Beginning**

In the beginning, who would have thought

that they would come so far?

_._

_._

_._

_(Holly, do you trust me?_

_Yes. I do. More than anyone.)_

**#04 – Bugs**

Foaly was paranoid and delusional, but Artemis thinks that bugs in his _showerhead_ was going a little too far, even for the centaur...

**#05 – Coffee**

Forget the Ritual – there was nothing like a shot of Artemis' most expensive coffee to rev Holly up to maximum destructive potential.

**#06 – Dark**

Holly watched the edges of dawn rise over his shoulder, surrounded by his heat and the sound of his breathing… wishing the night could have held on a little longer.

**#07 – Despair**

Every so often, Artemis still wakes to the sound of a sword sliding out of fairy flesh, the vision of blood welling up through a mortal wound...

**#08 – Doors**

That was it, Butler decided; from now on, he would knock _very loudly_ before he went into Artemis' study, or any of his rooms, for that matter (though really Master Artemis should have had the foresight to lock the door before he and Holly – oh, bother).

**#09 – Drink**

Holly will never forgive Mulch for spiking Artemis' drink with fairy wine and ruining their wedding night; their subsequent retribution ensured Mulch never forgot it, either.

**#10 – Duty**

It keeps her awake at nights, somehow more menacing and real than the threat of Mud-Men invading her world – the thought that one day, she might have to choose between him, and the People.

**#11 – Earth**

"Get your head back on Earth, Artemis, you know this could never work," she'd snapped; he'd replied, "What I know is that if we learned anything from each other, it's that the impossible is never as certain as it pretends to be; I am only surprised that the valiant Captain Short would turn her back on something without even giving it a chance."

**#12 – End**

It wasn't over until it was over, and during times of extreme peril, it usually wasn't over until Artemis had pulled his checkmate out of thin air; Holly had the last word for pretty much everything else.

**#13 – Fall**

Out of all spirits in the earth; out of all gods beyond her reach; out of all fairies and humans, there was only one man she knew would never let her fall.

**#14 – Fire**

Holly lived in the earth, but her entire persona embodied fire – fierce and passionate, warm and soothing, emotional and occasionally reckless to a fault; Artemis, who flirted with danger as a favorite pastime, couldn't help but draw closer.

**#15 – Flexible**

Foaly was perversely inquisitive about how Holly and Artemis tackled some of the more, ah, physical aspects of their relationship, considering their size differences, but his boundless intellect (and Holly's fiendish grin) told him he would be better off not knowing.

**#16 – Flying**

"Hang on tight, I don't want to drop you," she warns; Artemis smirks – the thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

**#17 – Food**

Artemis knew he loved Holly because if nothing else, he would indeed be willing to eat less of tonight's lobster croquette, braised quail, and pear almond cake to save room for (a little tiny speck iota of) her toadstool stew; she'd worked _so_ hard on it.

**#18 – Foot**

"You know, being even one foot taller might make kissing you easier," Holly said grumpily; "Perhaps," Artemis said, pulling her into his lap, "But I can think of forty-two agreeable alternatives to standing."

**#19 – Grave**

Somewhere deep underground – minutes after a celebrated LEP officer revealed, in thoughts addressed to her deceased and most admired mentor, her engagement to the most notorious Mud Man known to the People – dozens of scattered particles suddenly began to spin; they eventually touched off a chain explosion of volcanoes that had communities of Mud-Men fleeing for their lives.

**#20 – Green**

When Artemis, who understands too well the corruption of the world and would never be disappointed if his ideals conflict with reality, sees the truth and passion and yen for justice blazing in Holly's eyes… for a moment, he wonders if maybe he's the naïve one.

**#21 – Head**

Artemis was either too smart for his own good, or not smart enough to realize that sometimes, he didn't have to dissect every aspect of a thing he didn't understand – especially when it came to his heart.

**#22 – Hollow**

Something hollow had been filled, something hardened had been eased, when Artemis "met" and slowly grew to know Captain Short.

**#23 – Honor**

It took Artemis the longest time to make Holly see that honoring her people and honoring her heart didn't have to be mutually exclusive.

**#24 – Hope**

He knows that it's a losing battle, but sometimes Artemis hopes wistfully that Holly's do-gooder attitude won't rub off on him too much.

**#25 – Light**

Having lived underground for decades, Holly can't help but squint in natural sunlight; what's hilarious is when Artemis, skin bleached from his computer screens, does the same.


	2. Part 2

**Fandom: **Artemis Fowl  
**Pairing: **Artemis/Holly  
**Theme set:** Delta  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warning[s]: **Spoilers for "The Lost Colony," and gratuitous use of the semi-colon and dash. Written before "The Time Paradox."  
**Author's Notes** - My little offering to the AF fandom. Wrote it a long, long time ago; found it again and polished it a little. If I don't post it now I never will x_x

Hunter's Moon, part 2

**#26 – Lost**

Blue into hazel into blue, each falling into the other_: so this is what losing yourself feels like._

**#27 – Metal**

She watched the sun glint off the band on his finger, contemplating how gold never looked so precious.

**#28 – New**

Holly rubs her stomach tenderly, miffed but not too much at her husband's smug observation that their child could be named "Artemis III" no matter the gender…

**#29 – Old**

She runs slim fingers through moon-white hair, dips down to trace the lines on his forehead; her hair is red and her skin is smooth, but Holly feels older than the world.

**#30 – Peace**

The idea of a peaceful life – a life without explosions, worlds to be saved, intrigue, close calls, trolls, criminally insane geniuses, and Artemis Fowls or any number of other captivating, confusing things – appealed to Holly; for all of two seconds, and then she woke up laughing.

**#31 – Poison**

Looking back, he is amazed at what he's become, how much he's changed, how much he's grown to depend on them, on her; she curls tightly around him in sleep, and he watches her with gentle eyes: _What have you done to me?_

**#32 – Pretty**

He'd thought she was pretty when he first (abducted) saw her, but now – _Holly smiling at him with that gleam in her eyes; Holly diving into chaos with no thought for her own safety; Holly's trust in him as natural as breathing_ – now it was a little different.

**#33 – Rain**

"It's been so long since I felt the rain," she murmurs, head tilted to the sky; behind her, Artemis listens to the patter of gray drops, watches water slipping from dark hair – thinking maybe that means she should try to go aboveground more often.

**#34 – Regret**

Holly was sorry that she would never get to tell Commander Root about her and Artemis, but she figured he'd have had a myocardial infarction and died anyway.

**#35 – Roses**

If Holly was a plant, other than a holly, she could be a rose, he mused – beautiful, classic, elegant, and wickedly sharp; out loud, though, confident in his abilities to outsmart death, Artemis compared her to a cactus.

**#36 – Secret**

They had to be cautious if they wanted to keep it secret – a mind like Foaly's could put two and two together faster than a dwarf could pass gas, and the media still trailed her like a mob of hornets; but with a mind like Artemis', Holly wasn't too worried.

**#37 – Snakes**

_Take caution, girl – it sheds its withered parts as it grows, it flourishes in cunning and beauty, but a snake will always be a snake_, the sprite psychic whispered; the Captain stiffened – but only barely, and she was herself again: "Yeah? Well maybe I like him that way."

**#38 – Snow**

Artemis haughtily declared that he would never be caught doing something so undignified as "playing" in mounds of ice crystals, and Holly listened very politely before lobbing his Armani-suited ass into the nearest snowdrift.

**#39 – Solid**

It settled on them, a solid weight on their shoulders – the reality of their impossible affections, and their responsibilities towards their worlds; the burden would only grow with time, but it was one they would bear together.

**#40 – Spring**

It was spring when Holly first suspected that her feelings for that infuriating Mud-Boy weren't as clear as she'd thought they were; she'd flown straight into a branch of new petals while fuming over his latest riposte.

**#41 – Stable**

"Artemis, it's not that I don't agree with you – no of course I'm not underestimating you (you egomaniac) – I just think that Foaly would probably squawk and alert the whole underground if we kept him in a stable overnight for the wedding…"

**#42 – Strange**

Old and young, tall and short, human and fairy – they were a strange couple indeed; if Mulch didn't (frequently) remind them about how the way they looked at each other made him want to either loosen his bowels or tunnel to the other side of the planet, they might not have thought they were a better fit than they appeared.

**#43 – Summer**

Now that the twins were here and his parents were still recovering from his prolonged absence, it would be tough to find some private time with Holly during this vacation; good thing Artemis loved a challenge.

**#44 – Taboo**

Holly thinks Artemis must be rubbing off on her when the forbidden nature of their relationship starts to amuse rather than torment.

**#45 – Ugly**

The wound is jagged and vast, pink, red, and white exposed to the sky; Artemis shudders beneath the sparks of her hands, Holly as calm as the hush before a storm – he will live even if it means her own life.

**#46 – War**

"Butler," Artemis pronounced, after recovering from a dream involving himself, a certain spirited elf, and the most depraved use of a spoon he'd ever seen in his life, "I do believe that I am going to declare war on puberty."

**#47 – Water**

On the rare occasions she felt poetic, Holly couldn't find a better element to compare him to: mercurial, self-composed no matter the challenge, and though not exactly clean or pure of heart, absolutely essential.

**#48 – Welcome**

Even among her own people (or _especially_ from her own people), Holly didn't always feel welcome – exploited by slithering bureaucrats, slurred by ignorant criminals, set upon by hysterical, unreasonable citizens; her comfort was the thought that as long as Artemis was around, she had at least one haven she could turn to.

**#49 – Winter**

Butler smirks, Juliet snickers, and Angeline looks with fond befuddlement as her usually unsentimental son hangs a sprig of holly in his study.

**#50 - Wood**

Holly traces the bark with her eyes closed, breathing in the scent of the great oak – _It's the seed you planted the time I, ah, kidnapped you; I didn't feel right throwing it away._


End file.
